Key
Key is a game mechanic in Ultimate Omelette, Cluck of the Dark Side and''Chicken Invaders Universe. They are used as currency to buy Unlockables. They are found in-game through destroying enemies with a yellow glow around them, which has a chance to happen roughly every minute. If Cheats have been used in a mission, the Keys will no longer spawn. Once collected, they give 11111 points. ''Ultimate Omelette Collecting CI4Key1Enemy.png|First, a yellow glow needs to appear around the enemy. Said glow will last for around 15 seconds. CI4Key2Fall.png|After that, the enemy needs to be destroyed. Once they are destroyed, a Key will fall out. CI4Key3Collect.png|Once the Key falls out, you can collect it. On average, unless you're planning to farm Keys on purpose, you'll receive 50 of them per mission. While playing on Superstar Hero, that number can go up to a hundred per mission. Uses In this game, you'll need a total of 3040 Keys to purchase everything. Unless you want to play through 60 missions (or less if you're lucky enough, or you're playing on a higher difficulty), you'll have to farm them, and here there aren't any unlockables that help you collect more keys. The Keys can be spent on 20 different Unlockables - 5 weapon related, 5 satellite related, 1 cosmetic, 1 Difficulty related, 4 UI related and 4 spaceship related. You can read more about them here. ''Cluck of the Dark Side'' Collecting CI5Key1.png|First, a yellow glow needs to appear around the enemy. Said glow will last for around 15 seconds. CI5Key2.png|After that, the enemy needs to be destroyed. Once they are destroyed, a Key will fall out. CI5Key3.png|Once the Key falls out, you can collect it. On average, unless you're planning to farm keys on purpose, you'll receive per mission 50 Keys in Rookie, 75 Keys in Veteran, and 100 Keys in Superstar Hero. You're able to make keys spawn more often (by 25%) if you're using the Gold Digger unlockable. The Scoring unlockables also help. By making the game harder, they will also let you collect more Keys because you'll spend more time on completing waves. Uses In this game, you'll need a total of 3710 Keys, which without the helpful unlockables would require 37 missions. Gold Digger brings the number down to 30, and Scoring unlockables even more. The Keys can be spent on 31 different unlockables - 5 cosmetic, 5 spaceship related, 4 UI related, 5 difficulty related, 5 weapon related, 4 satellite related and 3 special paint-jobs. You can read more about them here. ''Universe'' Note: The information below only applies to the EARLY ACCESS phase of the game. Collecting in missions Keys can be obtained from killing enemies with a yellow glow, like in the earlier games. At the end of a mission, you will receive bonus keys as "Base multiplier", depending on the type of the mission. *In Boss Rush, Retro, Comet Chase, Supernova and Meteor Storm missions, base keys are not dropped from enemies, but instead automatically dropped after every wave. *There is also "Difficulty bonus", which awarded bonus keys (ranging from about +5% to a bit over +100%), depends on the base difficulty of the mission. *The skill that the player has chosen (Tourist, Rookie, Seasoned, Veteran, Virtuoso, Superstar Hero) affects key drop rates, on higher difficulties keys are dropped more often. *"Location fluctuation" is a random small bonus or small penalty on your base keys, and awarded differently from the score location fluctuation. *"Equipment perks" bonus of +18% is awarded if the player uses the starting spacecraft (H&C 101 Hatchling). Other key sources Keys can also be collected by: *Simply opening the game daily to get 20 keys every day. *Galaxy exploration: **27 keys for each new constellation **9 keys for each new star system **3 keys for each planet (except suns and regional shops) **5 keys for each asteroid belt. **12 keys for each sun (including Sun and Binary Suns) **100 keys for each wormhole. *Achieve enough score to advance to the next tier, which pays off an increasing amount of keys per tier. *Selling food at the Space Burger (0.07 key for each food unit, rounded down to the nearest integer). *Be in the top 10 in the Daily Challenge, Weekly Challenge, Space Race. *Be in the top 10 players with most waves flown daily or weekly. *Be the member of any of the top 10 squadrons with highest score from assigned missions weekly. Uses Keys are used to buy different items in the Galactic Store and regional shops. Sell prices are better on regional shops than the Galactic Store. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Items Category:Unlockables Category:Chicken Invaders Universe